


Let's Do It Again (JohnDave One-shots)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hammertime - Freeform, Lots of stuff ok, M/M, Pepsicola, Prompt Fic, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fall in love again. Over and over. Never remembering the last time they did it. Maybe it's all on an alternate timeline. They wouldn't know that, though. All they know is that they, John and Dave, are content with falling in love, even if it's for the 100th time.</p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>In which I write one-shots based off 100 prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt of this one-shot:
> 
> 1\. Introductions
> 
> https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/

**Introductions** are always the hardest for him.

You’ve noticed it, how he stays silent when in the presence of a friend of yours until you introduce him. You’ve always wondered why. When the two of you first met, it was simple to exchange names. But then again, you were both thirteen, and not self-conscious about anything (okay, so your teeth did lessen your smiling moods back then).

Today is Dave’s nineteenth birthday, and you’ve taken it upon yourself to invite a few of your friends that you’re sure he’ll enjoy being around. It’s 4:13 p.m., just roughly an hour before the guests arrive. Your blond friend has no clue what will hit him, are you excited. You already planned everything out with your friends. Drinks, movies, music, and maybe a stop at a club or two before the night is out. You all had your fake IDs, courtesy of the class rebel Vriska in your fourth-period class.

“John.”

Strider’s voice snaps you out of your daydreams, and you turn to him. He has a bit of cake on the side of his lip, the white frosting and crumbs making you smile.

“Yeah, Dave?”

“Thanks. For, y’know, being here.”

You blink and tilt your head into your palm. You’re both sitting at his kitchen island, the dinner and cake spread out in front of you two. “Of course, I’d be here, man. You’re my best friend! There’s no way I’d let you celebrate your birthday alone.”

“No, I mean…” He sighs and sets his fork down. He’s having trouble with his words, which means he’s about to get emotional, and when Dave gets emotional, you get emotional as well. “When I say being here, I mean being here, with me. You’re always at my side, and, well, I really fuckin’ appreciate that.”

Your smile only widens, and you reach out with a napkin you’ve grabbed to wipe away the cake on his mouth. “You’re welcome, Dave. Like I said, you’re my best friend. I would never leave or hurt you.”

He smiles, and God, you love his smile. It’s rare to everyone else, but around you, it’s common. When you first met, he was smiling. Whenever you’re around, he’s always smiling.

The doorbell rings, making you both jump. You stand up and head to the door, Dave right behind you. It’s his house, so that’s no surprise, but you usually answer the door since he’s a bit reluctant to most of the time.

The look of shock on your face when you open it to see your friends must have been priceless. Rose, Jade, Jake, and Jane all stand in front of you, holding gifts for Dave.

“Guys?” You glance behind you to see Dave staring down at you. Being four inches shorter than the guy really sucks, and you can’t see behind his shades, so you have no idea what he’s thinking right now. You look back to your friends and laugh nervously. “Ah, didn’t I say five?”

“We decided to come early!” explains Jade with her classic grin. “So we can get more partying done!”

“Partying?” echoes Dave. This is not good. Nothing is going according to plan.

“Didn’t John tell you?” says Jake. “We’re all going out to have fun tonight! Happy Birthday, by the way!”

You wave your hands in front of you to try and get them to stop, but the damage is already done. Dave mutters something along the lines of “I’m going to be sick” and practically bolts to the bathroom upstairs.

“Dave!” You wave the four inside and close the door, running after your best friend. You find him in the bathroom of his bedroom, hurling up the cake and steak he had earlier.

“Dave…” You walk over to him and kneel down, slowly rubbing his back.

“Why did you invite them?” he says to you through gritted teeth, before another wave of nausea knocks his attention back to the toilet.

“I’m sorry. I thought that maybe if you and the others were to hang out, you’d be friends with them.” To your ears, it was a shit excuse, so you try to clear it up. “You’re always so quiet whenever I’m with other friends. You don’t introduce yourself. I thought that maybe now would be a good chance to have you do that.”

“I don’t introduce myself for a reason.” Dave takes a deep breath to steady himself, then looks to you. You’re surprised to see tears running down his cheeks. “I’m Dave Strider, John. Strider.”

You flinch, knowing what he means by his emphasis. His guardian, well, he and Dave never were on good terms. Your dad knew Bro, as Dave called him. And it was your dad who learned of Bro’s occupation with strange puppets. Soon, everyone under the scorching sun of Texas knew. And everyone assumed Dave would turn out to be like Bro.

“Prove them wrong, Dave.” You stand up and hold out your hand. He takes it and stands, stumbling over to the sink to rinse out his mouth. “Prove to everyone that you’re not like that. Don’t hide.”

Dave turns on the faucet and grabs his toothbrush, avoiding saying something. You sigh and lean against the sink. “Start with your own introduction. Make it yours.”

He spits into the sink and grabs the mouthwash. You wait until he's done gargling it. “Fine. I'll try.”

You hold out your hand again, and he seems to hesitate before taking it, following you back downstairs. You give his hand a gentle squeeze and let go once you both reach the bottom of the stairs.

The others are standing in front of the door, holding their gifts awkwardly as if waiting for something to happen. You look to Dave and nod your head. He sighs and steps forward.

“So, hey. Name’s Dave Strider, or Dave Egbert since he and I are practically married.”

You snort out a laugh and cover your mouth. You can't believe this guy.

Your friends seem to pause at the name Strider, and you tense up with worry. Jane and Rose are the first two to smile at Dave and introduce themselves. Jake and Jane follow, excitedly holding their gifts out to Dave. You relax when you see a ghost of a smile on Dave’s face.

Later that night, all six of you go to a club, Alternia Alternative something or other. You get fairly tipsy with Dave and all you can hold onto are warm lips, red staring down at you, and an ache in your backside.

The following morning, Dave Strider asks you out. And he starts to introduce himself as Dave Egbert as a boyfriend joke and soon, years into the future but not many, a husband joke.

 


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave confronts John about this 'complicated' crush of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one-shot:
> 
> 2\. Complicated

_ “It’s  _ **_complicated._ ** _ ” _

Just what is so complicated? You aren’t sure. You aren’t sure of many things right now. But you are sure of one thing. Your best friend, partner to stop your crimes, nerdy, buck-toothed pal John Egbert is confusing you in more ways than one.

To start it off, he’s making you question yourself. Ever since you knew him when you were thirteen years old, you were fine with the fact that the two of you are friends. Just friends. But as you grew up, so did something inside of you. And frankly, you hate it. You hate it when he smiles and someone else compliments it, or when someone points out how blue his eyes are. You feel as if John’s looks are only for you to admire.

But that’s not how best friends should feel. 

For another issue on top of that one, it’s how John answers a particular question.  _ “Do you have a crush?”  _

_ “It’s complicated.” _

Bullshit, if you ever heard it! How can a crush be complicated? You either like the person or you don’t. 

Or maybe...maybe he doesn’t have a crush, but instead a girlfriend. For some reason, the thought rubs you the wrong way. 

It’s currently three in the morning on a school night, but you don’t care. You, Dave Strider, are going to call your best friend, John Egbert, and get to the bottom of this. 

You grab your phone and speed-dial him. It takes two tries before he picks up, sounding exhausted and irritated as he goes “Dave, what the hell?”

“Hey there, Egbert.” You stretch out on your bed, tucking your arm under your head. “Got a question for you.”

“Couldn’t you have waited until morning? I have an exam in first period.” 

“It’s an important question.”

“It’s an important exam.”

You chuckle and rub your eyes. Admittedly, you’re tired yourself. You blame your thoughts about John for staying up so damn late. “Just give me a yes or no. Do you have a crush?”

There’s silence on his end, and for a moment you think he fell asleep. But his annoyed “What?” tells you otherwise. 

“Do you have a crush, yes or no?”

“Dave, I will strangle you tomorrow the first chance I get.”

“Answer the question, Egbert.”

And he says it. The stupid sentence you don’t want to hear. “It’s complicated.” You sit up in your bed and glare at the wall, as if it’s its fault. And maybe it is. You’re to blame, stupid poster of Guitar Hero. For shame. 

“That isn’t a yes or no,” you say, stifling a yawn. 

“Oh my God, I swear I will kill you-”

“ _ Answer it, John. _ ”

Suddenly your voice isn’t so tiredly nice anymore. It takes on your  _ I’m-done-playing-games  _ tone, and you call your friend by his first name, which shows you  _ really  _ want an answer. So John sighs, something clicks on his end - most likely his bedside lamp - and he answers.

“Yes.”

You relax slightly. Slightly. On one hand, you finally know that he has a crush. On the other, you’re saddened by the fact that he has a crush. Best friends shouldn’t feel sad for that. “See? Was that so hard? Why did you say it was complicated?” 

“Because it is!” You hear him hit his pillow and he huffs. “I like them, I really do. Whenever I’m around them, I get really happy, and they make me feel safe. But it’s complicated because I know I shouldn’t be feeling this way, that we can never be together, and does that stop me? No. And it’s really hurting me.” 

You listen to him rant, because that’s what best friends do. When you’re sure he’s done talking, that’s when you hop in with some advice that could help him. Help him, not you. And that hurts you. 

“Egbert, you’re an idiot.” You lean back, head hitting the wall gently. “Did you even try to ask them out? Or tell them? You’re the one making things complicated. How are you going to know that you can’t be together if you don’t even try doing just that?” 

“Dave, you don’t understand-”

“No, I perfectly understand. I understand what you mean, about not giving it a chance and just standing off to the side, but I’ll be damned if I let my best bro just have a crush forever.”

“Can I say something-”

“And what the hell? You say it’s complicated? What kind of excuse is that? What if they like you back, huh? And they tell you that? What are you going to say? ‘Oh, I like you, too, but it's complicated?’” 

“Dave, it's-” 

“It's not! Don't you say it's complicated, because it isn't! Now I'm going to hang up, and you are going to call your crush and you are going to tell them, okay?” 

“I can’t!” 

“And why the fuck not?” 

“Because it's you!” 

That takes you back a bit. Your mouth drops open, and you can't find any words since you just wasted them on that little speech of yours. You manage to shake your brain for one word though. “What?” 

John sighs. “You. You're my crush. You've been my crush for...fuck, I don't know. Which was why I said it was complicated. Because you never showed any interest in me.” 

You're still quiet. You actually have no idea what to say. You weren’t prepared for this turn of events.

“And this is what I was afraid of. Being rejected. That’s why I never did anything.” 

Now you feel like an absolute douche. Here you were, yelling at your best friend to tell his crush how he felt, too busy to catch any of the signs that pointed to  _ you  _ being his crush. 

John sighs yet again. “I’ll see you in the morning, Dave. Just forget this ever happened, okay?” 

That snaps you out of your daze, and you open your mouth. “Wait, John-” But he hangs up, leaving you with the tone of your phone. You really screwed up now. But you’re sure you know how to fix it. Mostly sure. Kinda sure. Okay, you’re not sure. You’ve never been in a situation like this. This was beyond your Strider expertise. 

You manage to get some rest, and when morning comes, you actually dodge your older brother’s attempts at strifing with you. You speed out the house, dodging the various items he throws at you - oh, no, there goes the vase again. 

You catch your bus right on time, surprising even your bus driver, who jokes about you meeting a special someone at school. You only laugh and head to your seat. The ride to school is stressful. You constantly bite your lip, which you are sure has about a dozen bleeding cuts by now. Your leg keeps bouncing, and there’s this cold feeling in the pit of your stomach that you can only associate with fear and nervousness. 

By the time the bus turns into the loop of the school, you’re already standing at the front, making the excuse of throwing trash away. As soon as the doors open, you rush out, heading through the grass to the old oak tree that John waits for you at. And he’s there, looking a bit sad as he scans the area - for you, maybe. When he spots you, he gives you this big smile and waves. 

You take a deep breath and walk over to him. His standard “Morning, cool kid!” greeting was cut short when you grab him and yank him close. He seems surprised, confused, and slightly scared. You stare down at him, and then you lean in, kissing him. Your shades clink against his glasses, and he makes a noise of shock, but soon you find him kissing back.

When you pull away, your arms are around his waist and his are around your neck. His face is red, and you find it adorable. “Is this complicated?” you ask him. He grins up at you, shaking his head. 

“It’s not complicated at all.”


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wants to make history with this senior prank of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one-shot:
> 
> 3\. Making History

You are Dave Strider, and you and your best friend John Egbert are  **making history.**

By doing one of the most coolest…

Craziest…

Biggest…

Forever memorable senior prank.

Ever. 

“Dude, we’re going to get caught, this is too extreme!”

Or at least, you’re trying to. 

You roll your eyes and look over at John, who’s standing behind you in defiance to your plan. “Relax, Egbert. We won’t get caught if we know what we’re doing.”

“How did you even get this idea?”

You chuckle and turn back around, putting your hands on your hips. You stare out at the sea of senior cars parked in the lot of the school. This was going to be the best. “A freshman friend of mine told me he hated how us seniors park.” 

“So because of a freshman, you decided it would be okay to get all the seniors to create a maze in front of the freshman building of the school?”

“Pretty much.”

“You’re insane.”

“And you’re helping me. Now let’s go.” 

Today is Senior Walk Out, where all the seniors leave their classes at around ten in the morning. This gives you enough time, plenty of time actually, to instruct the seniors how to position their cars in what order and where. You are standing on the rooftop overhang of the freshman’s building entrance, John is at your side. You have a megaphone, and he has a map of the maze. 

And so it begins. 

John is still reluctant as you point to where each Corvette, Mercedes, and Pontiac should go. “You did get the school’s permission to do this, right?” 

“Yeah, sure, course I did.” 

“Dave!”

You shrug. You all were being careful about it, so it isn’t as if someone is going to catch you guys. But just in case, there is a code word that’ll have the seniors scatter to the far field of the school campus and into the neighborhood.  _ Senior Skip.  _ You’re sure you don’t have to use it. 

“Dave, I’m serious. This can go on our records-”

“As what? Pranking to the max? Come on, Egbert, aren’t you the master prankster or whatever?”

He glares at you, and honestly it’s kind of cute, the way his eyebrows knit together just above his blue eyes. But then you realize that he’s actually mad. “Misconduct. Insubordination. Disruption of class time. We can get in serious trouble!

“Oh, shut it already.” You direct a sputtering Dodge Stratus to make the third dead end of the maze. “If you don’t like it, man, then you can just leave.”

Okay, so that comes out a bit harshly, and you realize that at the last second. By the time you turn around, John is already stomping off to the ladder that had brought the two of you up here. 

You let him leave. It probably wasn’t a smart idea to drag him along anyway. Mainly because what he does next causes a problem. 

You’re three-quarters finished with the maze, about twenty five cars left, when you hear it. Someone coming up the ladder. Assuming it’s John, you turn around to apologize. “Okay, so what I said was out of line, and I’m sorry-” You stop talking when you see that it is not only John who came back, but the senior’s dean as well. Dean Aradia Medigo. The scariest dean on campus. 

The megaphone is already to your lips, and you’re yelling the code word. “Senior Skip, Senior Skip!” 

The seniors get out of their cars, screaming and laughing. They run like ants to the field, a colorful mass of chaos. You turn back around to meet the hard gaze of Dean Medigo. She raises a finger and jabs it at you, then to a spot on the ground next to her. 

“Come here, Mr. Strider.”

You look to John, who’s still glaring at you. You really upset him this time. You look down at the ground below. It isn’t that far of a drop really, but if you land at a certain angle…

Well, what the hell? You only live once, right? And who are you to avoid this cool opportunity that seems to have come straight out a James Bond movie?

So you turn back to the two, who are starting to walk towards you. You grin, tilt your shades up, and wink at John. He seems surprised, by your eye color or whatever you’re planning. You don’t know, and you don’t care right now. Because in that moment, you twist around on your heels, and you launch yourself off the roof. 

“Dave!”

“Mr. Strider!”

You’re in the hospital for a while after that. You fractured something, or broke your leg. Were you supposed to pay attention to the doctor? You don’t know. Anyways, the senior prank was a success, even though it wasn’t finished. The freshman couldn’t find their way out of the uncompleted maze for over ten minutes, not daring to hop over any of the cars. 

The seniors cleaned up their mess, and it was actually the talk of the school newspaper. John helped make sure your name was in there as the creator of the prank. 

It’s the day of your release from the hospital, and limping your way on crutches to your big bro’s car, you see John running up to you with his dad. He’s holding a bouquet of red roses. When he reaches you, he holds them out. You take them as you lean against the car. 

“Are you mad at me?” he asks you. 

“Now why the hell would I be mad at you?” 

“Because I ratted you out.” He looks down, and you resist the urge to push his head back up, because you’ve gone weeks without seeing his blue eyes and buck-toothed smile. 

“Dude, I’m not mad. I was mean with what I said, and you did what you had to do.” You look down at the roses. “And me jumping was my choice. Didn’t think it’d fuck me up so badly I’d have to crutch my way up the stage for graduation.”

Yes, you did have to go to graduation in crutches. Like hell would you miss that! John and Dean Medigo helped you get up there. She also promised to keep the prank off the records. 

“Well, it’s summer now! Any plans?” 

You grin at him and wave him closer. “Just a few.” You lean down and press your lips against his. You’ve always wanted to do this. You had actually planned to kiss him on the roof when the prank was done, but then there was the whole thing with the dean. 

You’re happy when he kisses back, and you both stop when your guardians cheer. You glare at Bro from behind your shades, but can’t keep this stupid smile off your face. John can’t seem to keep it away, either.

Because you two made history for each other, and you’ll keep doing it, until death do you part.


End file.
